


you are the sun, my sun

by novrik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is so sickeningly sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking Home, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: walking home is different when you really like the boy you walk with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 289





	you are the sun, my sun

**Author's Note:**

> set in their second yr at karasuno. it's a little arbitrary but i like this place in time the most
> 
> if ur reading my kkir fic god i am so sorry for not updating; been stuck at this particular part since like forever and writing other things is supposed to help me get out of it. but i promise it'll be a long chapter so the wait is worth, i swear

He doesn’t know when it starts.

All he knows is that, in this moment, Kageyama has never looked so beautiful. They’re sitting across from each other. Kageyama is slumped forward onto the table, chin in one hand. Hinata can see each and every one of the other boy’s lashes. Outside, the sun is beginning to sink and the light pouring through the library windows illuminates the hard lines of Kageyama.

Hinata stares and stares and stares and he cannot stop staring because by god, he’s never seen anyone so beautiful.

The sight of his best friend bathed in the golden light makes Hinata’s stomach flip and turn and twist every way possible. He doesn’t understand how anyone can look that ethereal. It should be impossible, but as always, Kageyama defies the realm of possible. Hinata likes him so much he feels his heart bursting.

“What?” Kageyama says out loud, lips breaking out into a smile.

Hinata’s breathing stutters because Kageyama looks the prettiest when smiling. It’s ridiculous how gorgeous one person can be, and of course Kageyama is that gorgeous cause he’s  _ perfect _ . Hinata’s stomach used to flip and flop out of jealousy as it was unfair how good Kageyama was at everything (disregarding school) and hogged all the attention but lately Hinata’s stomach flips and flops as it’s goddamn unfair how Kageyama is so good at everything and he can’t match up and who would like someone as insignificant as Hinata?

“Hinata?”

What he would give to hear Kageyama say his given name.

“Nothing, nothing, Bakayama,” Hinata hurriedly responds. “We should head home. It’s getting late.”

“Okay. Do you want to stop by the store?” Kageyama asks amicably.

“Depends. Are you gonna pay for my pork buns?” Hinata returns with a laugh.

Kageyama flicks him on the forehead. “Absolutely not, dumbass. Buy your own.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out. “So mean.” He shoves everything into his pack and rushes to fall into step next to Kageyama.

Outside is chilly and Hinata realizes this only after the wind passes by and leaves a wake of goosebumps along his arm. He shivers, running his hands along his sides. Damn, he should’ve brought his jacket.

“Are you cold? Want my jacket?” Kageyama offers.

Hinata stops and stares at him suspiciously. “You’re not usually this nice. Who are you and what have you done with Kageyama?”

He receives another forehead flick in response. “Dumbass, I can be nice sometimes. Do you want it or not?”

Hinata regards Kageyama with suspicion for a few more seconds until the wind passes by again and he shivers. His friend just smirks at him, shucking off the jacket and handing it over. Hinata takes it gratefully and puts it on, zipping it up all the way.

The jacket is obviously oversized on Hinata with Kageyama being much taller than he is. The sleeves are floppy and the bottom reaches about mid thigh. It’s warm from Kageyama’s body heat and Hinata doesn’t even have to shove his hands in the pockets. It’s soft, big, and goddammit, it smells like Kageyama. Hinata doesn’t know whether this is a blessing or a curse, but either way he’s stuck with it now.

They chat aimlessly on the way to Coach Ukai’s store. It’s just the usual stuff of volleyball, school, and maybe a new game or two. Upon reaching the general store, the two greet their coach and pick out their snacks. Coach Ukai gripes at them for coming here instead of going straight home for dinner but rings them up at the register anyway. Kageyama, despite his earlier grievance, pays for both his and Hinata’s buns and shoos away Hinata’s hand when the older boy tries to stop him.

“C’mon, let’s go home. It’s dark.”

Hinata follows because there isn’t anything else he can do.

“Why’d you pay?”

Kageyama shrugs. “Felt like it,” he says in the middle of chewing.

Hinata makes a face. “Swallow first, idiot, or you’ll choke.”

“Fine, fine,” Kageyama grumbles.

They walk in silence after, scarfing down their piping hot steamed buns. Hinata welcomes the warmth; the air has gotten only colder with the sun gone and he can still feel himself shivering despite Kageyama’s jacket.

“How are you not cold?

Kageyama glances down. Another mistake, Hinata curses to himself. Kageyama looks good even in the dark, the only light coming from the moon. He’s just in his uniform but Hinata cannot help staring. He can see the outline of Kageyama’s biceps through the sleeves, the line of his waist from the belt, and his impossibly long legs matching Hinata’s tandem, step for step.

“Dunno. I’m just warm all the time.”

“See?”

And Kageyama reaches for Hinata’s hand with his own.

_ Oh. _ Okay.

Hinata swallows because his throat is terribly dry. He’s extremely sure his face has gone tomato red or at least a shade close to matching his hair. Kageyama’s hand is much bigger than his own, surprisingly softer than Hinata expected but he suspects it’s due to the fact that the setter takes such diligence when it comes to caring for his hands. The taller boy’s hand is also ridiculously warm, true to word. The warmth is delicious in comparison to Hinata’s freezing hands. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

“Geez, Hinata,” Kageyama complains, “you’re freezing.”

“And you’re burning,” Hinata shoots back.

“Fair,” Kageyama concedes, dropping the conversation but he doesn’t drop Hinata’s hand.

Hinata curls his fingers against Kageyama’s and when the other boy reciprocates, Hinata ducks his head away because he’s definitely smiling now. He steals a glance, and Hinata swears Kagayema is blushing. Maybe this isn’t so pointless.

“If you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve just asked,” Hinata says bravely, heart thumping in his chest.

Kageyama pulls on his hand. “Sh-shut up.”

Hinata grins. “Oh, is someone shy?”

Kageyama just grips Hinata’s hand tighter. “Shut up, dumbass.”

“C’mon, c’mon, you  _ like _ me, Kageyama. You like me enough to hold my hand,” Hinata teases.

The other boy stops in his steps. He lets go of Hinata’s hand only to cup his face and leans down. Hinata flushes, heart beating at an irregular pace. His throat is so, so dry, and his eyes are so, so wide, and Kageyama is looking at him in such a way that Hinata recognizes it as how the setter looks when on the court, hungry for a win.

“I do,” Kageyama says. “I do like you. I like you so much that I don’t know what to do about the way my heart beats really fast whenever we’re together or how stupidly beautiful you look when the sun shines on your hair. I get so nervous whenever you compliment me during practice or in a game. I’ve been really scared of confessing because I suck at feelings and you’re better at that than I am.

This is really complicated for me to explain, but it’s always you. Hinata, you were the one to help me move on from middle school. You are always there to spike for me. And you always know what to say whenever I feel sad or whatever. You make me laugh with your stupid antics and I get really happy whenever I see you happy. And I kind of, really hate it, whenever you feel bad about yourself because I don’t know how to cheer you up and seeing you upset makes me worry.”

“So yeah, I kind of really like you a lot,” Kageyama finishes lamely.

Hinata thinks it’s too much and not enough at the same time.

“Kiss me?” he asks.

Kageyama complies by leaning down to close the gap.

The kiss is warm and impossibly soft. Hinata has dreamed of this over and over and over and the real thing exceeds all of his expectations. Of course, neither of them know what they’re doing but Hinata enjoys the process of learning anyway. Everything has melted away and it’s just him and Kageyama, him and Kageyama, him and Kageyama,  _ him _ and  _ Kageyama _ . Hinata thinks he can stand there forever with his lips pressed to Kageyama’s.

They break apart reluctantly, faces flushed red.

“Tobio,” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama bites his lip. “Shouyou,” he tries out.

Hinata’s ears burn with embarrassment. “We should. Do that again.”

“Okay,” Kageyama agrees and leans down to kiss Hinata some more.

Hinata stands there and lets Kageyama kiss him until his phone buzzes with angry texts from his mother. He gives Kageyama a look.

“One more, I swear Shouyou,” the black haired boy insists.

“And then we go home, for real Tobio.”

Kageyama gets one more kiss, and he slips his hand back into Hinata’s and this time, they walk home without any interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading<3 pls leave a kudos and/or comment if u enjoyed:)))) it would really really mean the world to me
> 
> as always follow me on twt @tanjirowo !!!


End file.
